Nightmare or Reality?
by turle
Summary: "And she realized that her nightmare was really a memory." R&R.


**Turtle: Hi future reviewers, this a new story I came up with. I had a nightmare similar to this and just had to write about it. This is going to be very angsty, so you have been warned. Also sorry if it's very depressing.**

**June: We don't own Pokémon or fan fiction. Let's start the story. It is in Misty's POV.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Today is the day." I kept telling myself as I made my way back to camp. My ponytail swaying as I walked. I was a bit cold in my sleeveless sweater, with a hood and blue shorts. <em>

"_Today is the day." I told myself again. Today is finally going to be the day, which, I Misty Kasumi Waterflower, will tell my best friend, Ashton Satoshi Ketchum, how I really feel about him. To tell him that I love him more than my best friend._

_I finally decided to stop stalling and tell him. Though first I have to get back to camp and get him alone and away from his new friends Cilan and Iris. Unova really is a beautiful place like he said. Just when I'm halfway near camp I hear some voices coming from behind some tall bushes. I check and see Ash and Iris talking._

"_Ash you're such a kid!" I hear iris practically yell at you._

"_I am not!" you yell._

"_Oh yeah, prove it!" she challenges you._

"_I will!" You never could turn down from a challenge. You step closer to her and… and you have a look in your eyes that looks like love. But, no maybe, maybe I'm just imaging things._

"_But first, you should know you're cute when you're angry." I hear you say to her as you rub her head affectionately. I can feel my heart slowly breaking._

'_No, no that doesn't mean anything. It could mean something else yeah. Yeah, he could be just messing with her.' I convince myself of this._

"_Here's my hat." You give your hat to her. You never do that, you always say how important your hat is to you and that you would never give it to anybody. My heart slowly breaks some more as I see her take it and hold it against her chest._

"_Aww, thanks." She flushes blue while thanking you. Wait, blue… people flush red not blue, that can't be right. But I completely lose interest in that topic when I see you and her lean close to each other slowly._

'_No, no, please no." I can hear my heart scream as I see you two lean even closer and finally kiss. My heart shatters as my gaze is fixed on you two. Tears are falling from my eyes and I lose all feeling in my body. I want to move, to run away but I can't. Even more tears fall at a faster rate and they seem to burn my skin as they fall. It was like I had just died._

_As you two finally break apart, you jump onto a Giant Pikachu and ride off as Iris jumps onto a Giant Rhydon and follows behind you. After you are out of sight Giant Dodrio and Giant Girafarig stampede towards me, but luckily avoid me as I'm still standing there fixed in my position tears still falling._

_It is not until they leave that I regain all feeling in my body. I fall to the ground on my knees and let out a strained, gasp mixed with shock, and I begin to sob uncontrollably on the ground._

* * *

><p>My eyes pry open and I find tears running down my cheek. I look at the clock and it says 4:29 a.m. It was just a nightmare a horrible, horrible nightmare. It isn't until I realize that I'm halfway right it is a nightmare, but one that is true. You really are dating Iris; I really did see you two kiss three months ago. Everything about that dream true except for the giant Pokémon and Iris flushing blue.<p>

I bring my knees up to my head and sob into them, finally releasing that this is a nightmare I can't ever wake up from. I sob even louder until I hear one of my poke balls open and Psyduck is out, looking at me with sad, confused eyes.

Nobody knows how I feel for Ash, not even some of my Pokémon. And nobody especially knows about the pain I'm in or what I saw that fateful day three months ago. I can still feel the stains from my tears from then.

I grab onto Psyduck and pull him into a tight hug, seeking console in the duck as I sob in to its shoulders. Poor Psyduck is so confused as to how to cheer me up. Though I don't think I can be cheered up, I feel like crawling into a hole and just die there.

My sobs become even more unrestrained as I squeeze him tighter. All I can think is just 'Why?' 'Why couldn't it be me instead of Iris?' 'How can I be so stupid?' 'Why couldn't I have told him earlier?' 'How could I think he might like me?'.

Now all I can do is just cry my eyes out asking myself those same questions and more. And hope, that someday I can wake up from this nightmare. Other people may say their living a nightmare, but how many say they are both dreaming and living one?

* * *

><p>"<em>And she realized that her nightmare was really a memory."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Turle: This story really was based on a nightmare I had. I am depressed and I felt like writing something equally depressing as me. Sorry if it isn't good.<strong>

**June: Please review this.**


End file.
